


Empress

by Moriartyszombie



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera References, phantom of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartyszombie/pseuds/Moriartyszombie
Summary: Meg has always known she would never be an empress in anything but her actions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Empress

01/02

I refuse to be apart of this any longer. I refuse to let my friend be terrorized by this man, this killer, for a moment longer. I had no idea why my mind went to this place after the masquerade. I am always compliant, mother tells me this is how I will find a good husband, this is how I will be Empress. I am not an empress, I will never be an empress, the world is changing. Empresses won’t exist for much longer, at least that’s what Sorelli says. The older I get, the more I believe her. 

I have a plan, and its a dangerous plan, but it will buy them some time to catch this maniac. I am not longer a child who will stand by and let the adults dictate her life. For change to happen, I must make it happen.

01/03

My plan is set, the opera will not begin its new season until the end of this week, so I have time. I have gotten myself a new set of clothes, boy’s trousers, and a shirt. I need to find a hat to wear, my hair is too long to go unnoticed. My body is slight so as long as I am careful, I will be successful. 

01/05

My plan worked! I have done it!

01/06

No one has noticed yet, and I don’t believe they will until tomorrow. Monsieur Gabriel has not returned from his holiday as of yet. When he does come back, he will notice and he will not be happy. That is the price we must all pay. 

01/07

To anyone who reads this diary, know that everything I have done to this point, I have done only with the best intentions. Mother, I am sorry, I will never be Empress because of what I have done. I have purposely sabotaged this production by the Opera Ghost. My mother has been his slave for years because of his claim that I will be Empress. If he says I will, I will certainly do my best to not be. He is a mad man, and hopefully, my actions will have slowed him down. I have stolen the base copy of Don Juan Triumphant. Dressed as a porter boy, I snuck into the managers office and took the copy. I have taken it to a friend of mine, who will take it to a far corner of the world where it will never be found again. He is a ship’s boy, so I am assured that it will never see Parisian daylight again. Also, know that I will not return to the Opera House. Mother, leave this place immediately, you are in danger because of my actions. I am sorry, but I can’t see people suffer because of him anymore. I know where the opera has been taken, and if he wants to find it, he will have to find me. Tell him, tell him that my destination will be Sweden. The home of the one he claims to love. Let him know that I will not wait for him. An empress does not wait on the common folk, so he better hurry. Empress Meg is not a patient woman.


End file.
